


左右手

by praiafrost



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: AU, M/M, 斜線有意義, 有車
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praiafrost/pseuds/praiafrost
Summary: *本章佳嘎*有破車





	左右手

阿云嘎起得很早，他昨晚回家后异常疲惫，洗完澡沾枕就睡了。

 

梦里模模糊糊地彷彿梦见和马佳第一次见面。他俩都是文艺兵，一个班的。在军队里生活枯燥，男人沟通的方式就是一块抽菸，阿云嘎不抽，一个人在树下打盹，马佳也抽但烟瘾不重，手臂里夹着军帽，斜倚着树干也不叫阿云嘎，阿云嘎醒来才知道马佳为他挡了一午休的太阳。他那时候愣愣傻傻，普通话捋不明白，只会说几句道谢的话，他们的关系不冷不热的维持着，交流不多，却明白彼此眼里的光。

 

最后一次放假，阿云嘎没回那个空无一人的家，背着行李和马佳回了他的房子。

 

“随便坐。”

 

阿云嘎摘下帽子，习惯地摸着帽沿在腿上摆正，两腿好好地并拢，屁股只佔1/4的沙发，他还穿着军服，两个眼睛好奇地骨碌碌转着，跟着马佳从厨房出来，男人手里拿着一个空马克杯。

 

“没交水费……”马佳尴尬地放下杯子，插腰站着，他伸手薅了薅平头，抬眼偷看阿云嘎，看他紧张地掐着衣襬，马佳忽然觉得好笑，他俩心知肚明将要发生什么，却谁也鼓不起勇气跨出第一步。

 

“你不打电话说一声？”

 

“和谁说？”阿云嘎侧脸盯着墙上的一抹蚊子血，尖下巴像刀削似地，鼻子又高又挺，不像中国人，倒和电视里的高加索人的有几分相似。

 

马佳不回话，他脱去迷彩外套，坐到沙发的另一侧，握住阿云嘎轻放在腿上的手，慢慢收紧力道，阿云嘎身上没几两肉，手却意外地肉感，尤其是手掌心，马佳捏了几下，没忍住，拉起那只手放到嘴边，轻吻了吻。

“以后就和我说。”

 

他们没洗澡，一身臭汗煞风景得很，马佳趴在阿云嘎身上却觉得他浑身都是香的，马佳轻吻着阿云嘎颤抖的唇，两人的唇冰凉凉的，尝起来像早饭的水煮蛋，味道很淡却嫩得紧，一口咬下去还弹牙。

 

马佳的右手在阿云嘎的裤腰忙活，拉松皮带，伸到内裤里头，拢住对方的性器，照平时给自己撸的手法给阿云嘎打出来，阿云嘎岔着两条腿，右手臂压在眼睛上，张着被吻湿的嘴喘气，上身还穿着白色的工字背心，胸前两点红色明晃晃地挺着，马佳隔着衣服张口含住一点，舌头慢慢磨着，阿云嘎刚射了一裤子，双腿间黏腻，他曲腿蹬了一下马佳，翻身起来，坐在男人腰上。

 

阿云嘎脱掉背心，弯腰和马佳接吻，舌头被吸得发麻，水声啧啧，马佳带着他的手褪去长裤，阿云嘎穿着三角内裤，白色棉布堪堪兜着圆润的臀部，他岔着腿，臀缝摩擦着马佳胯间鼓起的一包，马佳的手沾着他的精液，伸进阿云嘎的内裤，慢条斯理地捏按紧闭的小口，阿云嘎皱着眉，僵硬地任马佳施为，大腿绷得很紧，阿云嘎拉着马佳的手掐揉胸前的软肉，他咬着唇小脸涨得通红，私处被侵入的感觉让他很没安全感，手指在干涩的甬道难以进出，加剧了痛苦。

 

阿云嘎适应了一阵才找到乐趣，小穴分泌的汁水加速扩张的速度，阿云嘎闭着眼忘情地呻吟，后仰着头，臀部一起一伏配合手指的动作，大腿夹着马佳的手掌磨擦，阿云嘎像只发情的兔子，抖着屁股射精，精液顺着大腿滑落。马佳拆开安全套，让阿云嘎抖着手帮他戴上，他推着阿云嘎的肩膀让他平躺在沙发上，阿云嘎筋骨极软，张开腿夹住马佳的腰，让他扶着性器一寸寸填进湿润的尻穴，阴茎和手指的触感相差甚远，在进入的同时，阿云嘎不断深呼吸，脚趾蜷曲着，他控制不住表情，想挡住脸，却被马佳一把拉开，掐着他的下巴叼着他的舌头吸。阿云嘎呜呜地呻吟，乱蹬的腿被压着环住对方的腰，性器插得很深，阿云嘎脑子里一团烂泥，他一会儿觉得自己像沉在深海，高压让他喘不过气，一会儿觉得飘在云端，四肢没有知觉，一颠一颠地随着云朵晃动。

 

马佳做爱的时候话不多，像是他的嘴只有亲吻和吸吮的功能，阿云嘎觉得受不住了，握着拳头锤马佳汗湿的背，让他别那么凶，马佳装傻充愣，拍了拍阿云嘎的屁股让他放松点，鸡巴拔不出来了，阿云嘎害羞得不行，故意夹紧屁股，吸得马佳头皮发麻，掰开他的大腿不让他并拢，咬牙发狠地出入，撞得阿云嘎的臀尖红肿一片，阿云嘎被干得大叫，按着小肚子呜呜啊啊地喘叫，两条腿面条似地软绵绵的，他已经射了两回，阴茎充血挺立，随着马佳的动作前后晃动，怎么也达不到高潮。

 

阿云嘎跪在沙发上，屁股上都是掐捏和撞击的红痕，下面的小嘴噗嗤噗嗤地吐着淫液，他被干得跪不稳，大腿没力，马佳射过一回，不着急，按着阿云嘎最痠的点猛肏，阿云嘎被弄得直抖，腰软得撑不住，张嘴就让哥哥别肏了，腰疼，马佳一听，按住阿云嘎摇着的屁股，扶着他朝自己的方向撞，喘着粗气说都听你的，哥疼你。

 

那时候男人之间的试探很含蓄，被家长知道了轻的打折腿重的赶出家门都有，出柜这么出格的事没几个人敢做，在大街上偷偷牵手能紧张地流一手汗，黏糊糊地难受却谁也不肯先放开。

 

阿云嘎和马佳偷摸着交往了一年，他们在B市闯荡，尝尽酸甜苦辣，欢欣难过一同分担，各自找到工作后本该稳定下来，马佳先被家里人发现了。

 

马佳的母亲到他们的小房子，跪着求阿云嘎别毁了他儿子，被马佳半抱着送回去，阿云嘎被拉着手哭诉的时候一句话没说，等马佳抱着母亲出门，阿云嘎一个人坐在马桶上掉眼泪，脸憋得通红，还是一声不吭。

 

马佳没回来。

 

阿云嘎等了一天，隔天收拾行李就走，留了一张纸条和钥匙，不能算是不告而别，他没有特意换工作，短时间也找不到合适的。马佳打了一个电话给他，问他想清楚没有，阿云嘎坐在宾馆的床上，说他不知道，但他见不得老人伤心。

 

马佳过了很久才回答，他说，我是不是没说过我爱你？

 

阿云嘎憋着气，手臂挡着眼睛，他说，我也没说过。

 

下一次见面告诉你好不好？

 

嗯。

-tbc


End file.
